


Cold Spot

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost Tours, Haunted Houses, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Past Lives, Soulmates, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: The Umino Mystery House was home to the wealthiest man in the country.The home was originally an eight-room farmhouse.Now, it contains 161 rooms, 47 fireplaces, over 10,000 panes of glass, 17 chimneys and two basement levels and three elevators.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	Cold Spot

“When his wife died, he went to a medium who advised him that his wife’s spirit was still there. So, he contracted builders to build over his new home. The building grew and grew until the very home you see today. Some say he went mad. Some say it was to keep his wife’s ghost at bay until the very day he died. As soon as the workers got word that Iruka Umino was dead, they stopped all work immediately. The black beams you see here are all the original beams used during construction. Anything you see out here that’s painted black are actually the last marks of constructions before everything stopped.” 

Genma motioned to one of the black-painted beams behind him that held up one of the many rooms of the extensive and complex mansion. The tourists stared with awe as they held up their phones and snapped pictures of the places where eccentric house met unfinished project and the elaborate gardens they were walking through that surrounded the house. Eventually, they moved on to another part of the Umino house and Iruka and Kakashi followed along, taking note of how Genma was presenting the house.

“He was then buried not far from here beside his first wife, the love of his life. While his body may have left the building, his memories and his soul are ingrained into every facet of this house over the many years he lived in it. ” Genma slowly opened a door back inside, another doorway just above it leading into thin air. “So, don’t be afraid if you hear or see something out of the ordinary. Watch your step.”

“He’s doing great,” Iruka whispered, both of them hanging back far enough that the tour didn’t see them. “I love how spooky he gets when he’s in character.”

“Me too. It suits him a lot of be doing the grounds tour. Makes it creepier when they go into the basement,” Kakashi chuckled, both of them hanging back as the sound of loud cellar doors being opened echoed to them and then the following shuffle of people going down the steps.

“I’m thinking of maybe putting Raido on this one too,” Kakashi said, watching how Iruka’s face went thoughtful. 

“That could work. I think he’d pick it up pretty easily.” Iruka shrugged. “As long as they can stay focused.”

They kept shadowing Genma’s tour through the dark basement where twist after turn led them until the end where Genma sent his group back outside, turned to them and nodded, “What do you think? I tried to really get into the mood for this one.”

“It was great. Especially the pacing,” Kakashi was saying as they walked back to the break room, taking the short cut through the confusing, nonsensical house. Up a winding staircase, they were back on the first floor where they could hear other tour guides leading the way above their heads on one of the many floors of the giant house.

“Yeah, feels a bit weird to start things out in the garden though,” Iruka noted from the back as they rounded a sharp corner and expertly ducked through a tiny doorway.

“I was thinking that too,” Genma said, turning to Kakashi as they continued on through the beams of colourful light coming through the stained glass windows. “Maybe it would be better to start near the stable instead and finish with the garden? That way, we’re right next to the hardhats and they can pick up a hat while we head out to the sheds.”

As Kakashi and Genma walked on ahead of him, Iruka’s step faltered when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, a person passing in the hallway parallel to them. When he looked up, he found nothing but his own reflection in the glass. He was standing there in the same formal uniform all the tour guides wore. It was his face in the glad but he felt odd like it wasn’t his own and he shivered against the cold pressure against his heart. 

It wasn’t a feeling he felt often. At least, it wasn’t when he wasn’t working. The more he stayed at this job though, the more often it happened. They weren’t all the same. Sometimes, the feeling was like a warm breeze as he stepped into a room that was completely shut. Others, it was a soft caress against his arm. They felt familiar and warm. 

Often times, they were like feelings of deja-vu which of course could have been from working at the mansion for years. It didn’t feel like normal deja-vu though. Like something he’d seen in a dream. He’d even started writing his dreams now but they didn’t seem to add up. It was hard to explain the feeling to someone when he couldn’t put a finger on it himself. 

Although, those were the prices to pay if you worked in a place you’re great-grandfather might still haunt.

This was different though. This was cold and angry. 

Iruka let Genma and Kakashi go, following that feeling even though it told him to go away. It took him back the way they’d come and into the other, useless hallway over that led to the old kitchens. He stopped just at the place he’d been on the other side and felt that chills even more than before. His skin crawled with every second he was in that hall and he glanced around, hoping for a sign of anything at all. 

“Grandpa?” He asked the air, knowing it was useless. His namesake never listened. 

At least, he didn’t until now.

A horribly bone-aching shiver ran up his spin into his shoulder and he suddenly couldn’t stop shaking. 

“One second,” Iruka pleaded, running his hands over everything in sight, the windows, the walls. “I’m coming, just tell me where.”

The other wall was just wood, thin wooden slats covered in paint that was too dry. The air just kept getting tighter, harder to breathe. It was just the feeling in the old Iruka Umino’s bedroom, the same one he’d died in dozens of years before. 

Cursing, Iruka got down on his knees and then he felt it, right there until his fingers. There was smooth brick, worn with age and time. And it was screaming at him. 

“Iruka?” Kakashi stood at the end of the hall, looking upon his boyfriend with worry and surprise. Slowly coming forward, he knelt down. “What is it?”

“Yelling,” was all Iruka could say at first. “Something bad happened here.” 

“Feels cold,” Kakashi said wistfully, nodding to Iruka’s words. 

“You feel that?” Iruka asked in surprise. 

“Yeah,” He visibly shivered, eyes wandering around and Iruka finally took his hand. They both stood, hands linked as if to push away the sick feeling that surrounded them.

“I think someone died here,” Iruka whispered finally. He tried to still his shaking heart and urged Kakashi, “Let’s go, please.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

They didn’t bother eating lunch. Instead, they sat together and tried to keep a hold of their breakfast. 

“Do you think it was her?” Kakashi asked, both of them knowing who he was talking about.

“Yeah. I guess dying from cancer isn’t the happiest way to go,” Iruka muttered, trying to conjure up any information that he had about their ancestors and why there would be so much negative energy in that one spot. 

“Maybe that’s where she passed. Would explain why grandma’s so upset,” Kakashi mused and Iruka reached across the table and held his hand. 

“Maybe that’s why he had a seance room. To talk to her.” They went quiet, slowly piecing things together until their brains stopped rolling.

Kakashi shook off the feeling and huffed, asking, “Is this how it feels every time?”

“Not every time. It’s usually a lot more chill in its… execution.” 

“God, cancer and now execution?” Kakashi joked. “Today just keeps getting bleaker and bleaker.

“At least we’re still alive,” Iruka assured and Kakashi smiled back, kissing Iruka’s hand softly.

* * *

Iruka sighed and pulled himself out of bed, unable to sleep without Akari by his side. It was too cold, too lonely. She was probably sleeping or working away in her sewing room like she often did when she was mad at him.

So, he set out to find his wife. Through the simple, eight-room house, he checked room by room. The sewing room was empty and so were the other guest rooms. The night was so quiet around him though, so still and peaceful that he took a moment outside by himself. 

They’d been married for ten amazing years now. This home was the place their son was born and the place where they were growing their life. It was simple, beautiful in the way there wasn’t much to look at. Though, what you did see was rich and gorgeous just like Iruka had always envisioned. 

The lemon trees were starting to give fruit and he could see his brother-in-law’s cabin lit, the cries of their second-born hitting Iruka’s ears faintly. 

He had to find his wife, talk to her and tell her that he loved her regardless of their fights. He would always love her no matter what nonsense they yelled at each other because they were made to be. She was his better half and he was hers.

Even if they yelled about what trees to plant next or what to do with their unfinished farmhouse. Iruka decided then that he'd do whatever he wanted. As long as she was happy.

Stepping back into the house through the kitchen, Iruka’s light moved back towards the rooms. It paused in the hallway that connected the two parts of the house and suddenly there was a cry of horror. It rang out into the night, waking Hikaru Hatake in the house over where his wife had just gotten their second-born to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the winter, my family and I went for a trip to the States where we went to Las Vegas, Los Angeles and San Francisco. We toured the amazing Winchester House and I fell in love with its mystery and history. The owner, Sarah Winchester, was so inspiring and all the amazing facets of her house were so beautiful.  
> I highly suggest going if ever you're near San Francisco. It truly is worth the tour and I can't wait to see it again.  
> This marks my fortieth story on AO3, wow...


End file.
